No Hope for Hyrule
by MysteriousBob
Summary: Ganondorf is back, but this time, is he back to help Link, or to cause harm to him? This story involves a weaklings plot, a kidnapper, and what lies beneath......Link's Hat!!! Chapter 3 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1, Where's Saria

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a dark night in Hyrule. Thunder was clapping loudly outside. Suddenly, Link woke up, cheering. He had dreamt that some random person had crushed Navi.  
  
"What's all the fuss about, Link?" a familiar voice questioned.  
  
" Aww man!" Link grumbled unhappily as he heard the stupid fairy's annoying voice.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?!" Navi yelled pertinaciosly.  
  
"Never mind." Link grumbled.  
  
" Saria came by this morning, she wants you to meet her in her secret spot," Navi informed, "so I advice that you get over there quickly."  
  
"Fine," Link grumbled at Navi, "but don't come with me!" he added.  
  
" Why not, Link?" she questioned sadly.  
  
" Because you're a pain in the butt!" he yelled back as he turned to leave; he was both aggravated and annoyed with Navi.  
  
Just as he turned toward the door of his tree house, Navi sent a beam of red light towards him, from her wand.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!" Link yelped as it hit his butt, "What was that for?!"  
  
"For being such a meanie!" Navi yelled angrily.  
  
"Damn Fairy!" Link grumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
Link made his way towards the entrance to the lost forest, and then, finally, to Saria's secret spot. But when Link made it there, Saria was no where to be found.  
  
"Saria!" Link called out as he looked around, "is this payback for that kiss I gave Zelda? If it is I'll go over it all for the billionth time. She was the one who kissed me, OK? I'm not interested in her, she's the one who's interested in me! She's just a stupid, boy crazy princess, OK?!" Link explained to the Saria that was no where in his eyeshot. "Look, I'm Sorry, so you can quit it with your sick little joke!! Come out from hiding already!!"  
  
To Link's surprise Saria still didn't come out to show herself.  
  
"I won't hang out with you anymore if you don't come out of hiding right now!!" Link yelled, hoping that Saria was actually there to hear the remark. "Come on Saria, this joke isn't even funny, not in the slightest bit!"  
  
Link was about to leave when a familiar voice said behind him, "This is no joke!" 


	2. Chapter 2, The Plot

Chapter 2  
  
It was Ganondorf. He jumped down from the nearest tree and stood in front of Link. Link was quick at mind, and he already had drawn his sword, and was pointing it directly at Ganondorf, who was, surprisingly, unarmed.  
  
Ganondorf collapsed to the ground, covering his head with his arms, shivering like he was terrified.  
  
"Didn't I already kill you?" Link asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of coarse not," he boomed, like it was totally obvious, "But please, please don't hurt me," He pleaded with Link. "I only came to warn you.  
  
"About what?" Link questioned untrustingly.  
  
"About what has been happening." Ganondorf replied, "There is an evil man lurking around, and I hear he is trying to take over Hyrule; and in order to do this, he must leave it defenseless, hero less, so that it will be quite easy for him, because he is quite weak from something that has happened to him in the past. That is why he has captured Saria, to lure you into his trap, so that he may capture you so that there is no hope for Hyrule." Ganondorf explained.  
  
"But, how do you know all of this?" Link asked, placing his sword on the ground next to him. "Who is this guy anyway?"  
  
"I know because," Ganondorf paused, "He is Me!!!"  
  
Ganondorf grabbed Link, who was unable to grab his sword off the ground in time to save himself. Ganondorf punched Link a first, a second, a third time.  
  
Link blacked out. 


	3. Where am I?

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Link woke up. Darkness was every where.  
  
"Where am I?" Link questioned himself in the darkness.  
  
"How did I get here?…..Who brought me?"  
  
Link took some time to recollect his memory. Suddenly, he remembered one single thing.  
  
"I was on my way to see Saria!! But what has happened to the Sacred Forest Temple? Why is it so dark?" Link was totally confused, the only short-term thing he could remember, was going to see Saria, so now, he truly believes that Evil has taken over the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE WHERE AM I!!!!!" Link suddenly screamed.  
  
"You are here….."a cold voice suddenly answered, "….with me."  
  
Suddenly, many candles grew flames and Link discovered that he was in a huge laboratory, inside a medium sized cage.  
  
"imk!! Imk!! Hypm ee!! Hypm ee!!!!" a muffled shriek came from the corner.  
  
Link glanced to where the sound came from.  
  
"Saria!!" Link yelped helplessly. Saria was tied up, and gagged by a white sheet. Link ran over to the corner to free her from bondage.  
  
" They won't budge!" Link said frustratingly. "I can't untie them!"  
  
Suddenly, link heard a loud sinister laugh.  
  
Ganondorf appeared from outside of the dim light of the candles.  
  
Link suddenly remembered what really happened to him, and he realized that Ganondorf had taken him to some secret lab of some sort.  
  
Ganondorf suddenly broke into a looooong speech about the plans for his evil plot. "Link, Saria, for many years I have thought and thought how to destroy Link, I knew that I couldn't with my brawn, because I tried that the first time, so I knew that there must've been something else, something unusual that would destroy the hero of time, something that hasn't been done before… something that I have plotted and planned for all this time while I have been in…er…the place that shall not be named. So, I figured out how to leave…um, er…the place that shall not be named, and I re- ascended to Hyrule. Once I was back, I disguised myself as a Sheika and I came to the sages, one by one, and stole every single one of them's powers, all to the final drop, and now I am even more powerful than before! I don't think they will be much help to you this time, will they, Hero of Time? Well with all my strategizing, I finally discovered how to destroy you once and for all!! Soon, The hero of time will become forgotten, and I, Ganondorf, the powerful, WILL RULE HYRULE!!!! 


End file.
